Yuki
by Princesse d'Argent
Summary: Un 25 décembre à Konoha. Deux personnes qui attendent sous la neige. Un instant de bonheur... Oneshot, NejixTenten.


_**Bonjour à tous ! Après une longue absence, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic. Bon ok, et les autres alors me direz-vous ? Pas de panique, ceci n'est qu'un one-shot. J'ai eu l'idée en décembre, et j'ai voulu la poster pour Noël, mais je ne l'avais pas terminée et je voulais pas la bâcler, alors elle n'arrive que maintenant… Heureusement nous sommes encore en hiver (puis en vacances aussi non ? lol), donc ça va elle est encore d'actualité mdr.**_

_**C'est un Neji/Tenten, dans ma pure tradition (pour ceux qui me connaissent mdr). Je voulais de la poésie, de la neige, donc voilà lol.**_

_**Je précise que bien évidemment l'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que ces charmants persos que je mets en scène ! Ils sont la propriété de Kishimoto-sensei ! **_

_**En espérant que ce one-shot vous plaira !**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

**YUKI**

Konoha Gakure, Hi no Kuni, un 25 décembre.

_Yuki, yuki, yuki no iroka_

Tenten marchait dans l'immensité blanche qui recouvrait les chemins et les toits du village, tout en fredonnant une comptine de son enfance.

_Yuki, yuki, yuki no samusa_

Les allées étaient désertes, ou presque. En ce jour de Noël, peu de gens se risquaient à sortir dans le froid, dans le vent, dans la neige, préférant rester au chaud avec leur famille, leurs amis, à festoyer et à s'amuser.

Mais Tenten, elle, marchait.

_Yuki, yuki, yuki no shiroi_

Enveloppée avec soin dans une cape elle-même immaculée, une épaisse et douce écharpe enroulée autour de son cou, ses cheveux bruns lâchés pour tenir un peu plus chaud à sa nuque, elle avançait d'un bon pas, ses bottes s'enfonçant régulièrement dans la fine couche de neige en laissant leur empreinte, sans se soucier du vent glacial qui soufflait et tourmentait Konoha.

_Yuki, yuki, yuki no…_

Elle stoppa brutalement, et de marcher, et de fredonner sa comptine. Elle venait d'arriver à destination, et la vision que celle-ci lui offrait l'avait littéralement saisie.

Un jeune homme attendait sur ce terrain d'entraînement recouvert de neige. Lui non plus ne semblait pas être dérangé par le froid, bien qu'il ne portât qu'une cape, identique à celle de Tenten, enserrée autour de lui. Le vent et les flocons de neige jouaient dans ses longs cheveux noirs de jais à peine retenus par le bandeau de ninja ceint à son front.

Cette scène avait un côté poétique et éveilla un émoi chez Tenten, émoi qui l'avait brutalement stoppée par son intensité. Sentant son cœur s'emballer et battre à vive allure, la jeune fille se reprocha sa sensibilité, et se dit qu'elle était bien stupide, pour se troubler ainsi, à cette seule scène.

Inspirant un grand coup, calmant ainsi son cœur affolé, elle reprit sa marche, pour aller à la rencontre du jeune homme.

_Yuki, yuki, yuki no iroka_

Plus sereine, elle se remit à fredonner.

- Ohayô Neji ! salua-t-elle avec un grand sourire une fois qu'elle fût en face de ce dernier.

- Ohayô, répondit-il sobrement.

- Lee et Gaï-sensei ne sont pas encore arrivés ? continua Tenten en regardant autour d'elle.

- Iie.

Cette réponse laconique mit fin à la conversation. Sans un mot, Tenten se plaça à côté de Neji pour attendre son coéquipier et son professeur. La neige tombait toujours, tout doucement, recouvrant de plus en plus le terrain d'entraînement.

Après cinq minutes de silence, Tenten reprit la parole, moins pour combler le vide de conversation que pour exprimer ce à quoi elle pensait.

- C'est quand même bizarre de nous convoquer le 25 décembre. Tout le monde fête Noël non ? Qu'est-ce que Gaï-sensei peut bien vouloir nous faire faire ?

- …

- Ce ne doit pas être une mission, à moins qu'elle soit vraiment urgente… Je vois plutôt de l'entraînement. Mais le jour de Noël…

- …

- Enfin, je pense surtout à toi Neji quand je dis ça. Tu ne vas pas avoir de soucis avec ta famille sur ce plan-là ? J'imagine que pour une fête comme Noël, le clan Hyûga se réunit tout entier et organise quelque chose de grandiose… Tu n'as pas d'obligations de ce côté-là ? Tous les membres de la famille se doivent d'être présents je suppose, pour une fête aussi importante.

- …

Neji resta stoïque devant le monologue de la jeune fille et ne répondit pas. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Tenten de continuer, comme si elle était poussée par une volonté plus forte de dire ce qu'elle pensait.

- Je te pose cette question parce que j'imagine que ce doit être ennuyeux d'être ici à Noël alors qu'on devrait être avec sa famille. Moi, évidemment, je peux rester ici toute la journée, ça n'a aucune importance, personne ne m'attend à la maison…

Sa voix devenue tremblotante mourut dans sa gorge. Elle baissa la tête et ses cheveux vinrent cacher son visage, protégeant sa faiblesse passagère.

Tenten était orpheline depuis l'âge de dix ans. Un état de fait impossible à deviner tant elle démontrait toujours d'une joie de vivre impressionnante. Un état de fait que jamais ses coéquipiers n'auraient soupçonné s'ils n'avaient pas fini par l'apprendre, lors d'une mission, finalement par un pur hasard… Leur équipe n'était pas formée depuis bien longtemps, et ils étaient encore genins alors. Ils devaient escorter un adolescent jusqu'à Konoha, là où se trouvaient ses parents. Mais celui-ci refusait obstinément de les suivre, parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas les revoir. Tenten ne l'avait pas supporté et l'avait frappé avant de lui déclamer ses quatre vérités, à savoir qu'il avait la chance d'avoir encore ses parents et qu'il devait tout faire pour entretenir de bonnes relations avec eux. C'avait été la première fois que ses coéquipiers voyaient la jeune fille pleurer, et Neji s'en souviendrait pendant longtemps.

- Les Hyûga n'organisent pas de grande réunion familiale pour Noël, seulement pour la nouvelle année. A Noël nous nous contentons de repas dans un cercle restreint de famille.

Tenten releva la tête, et sourit faiblement. Il lui avait répondu.

- Mais tu n'as rien de prévu quand même ? demande-t-elle, en cherchant à affermir sa voix.

- Hinata-sama m'avait invitée à passer la journée avec elle.

- Oh ! Je suis désolée que tu doives attendre ici. Hinata doit être déçue.

- Je l'ai prévenue, et elle comprend très bien. De toute façon ça ne me dérange pas d'être ici.

Tenten sourit de nouveau, simplement heureuse, et prit une grande inspiration afin de chasser la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. En ce jour de Noël elle ne voulait retenir qu'une image joyeuse de ses parents, et aucun mauvais souvenir.

L'attente reprit, silencieuse, simplement bercée par les flocons de neige tombant régulièrement sur les deux ninjas. Tenten, apaisée, se remit à fredonner.

_Yuki, yuki, yuki no iroka_

_Yuki, yuki, yuki no samusa_

Elle frissonna. La neige était en effet très froide, et bien qu'en arrivant la température ne la dérangeait pas, elle se sentait petit à petit engourdie, à présent qu'elle restait statique. Elle resserra la cape autour d'elle une nouvelle fois.

_Yuki, yuki…_

Ecarquillant les yeux, elle stoppa à nouveau brutalement sa comptine. La lourdeur bienveillante de deux bras passés autour d'elle et la chaleur rassurante d'un torse contre son dos l'avaient saisie.

- Ne… Neji ?! Que fais-tu ?

- Je te réchauffe. C'est quoi cette chanson ?

Son ton naturel surprit Tenten. Quoi, ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'il était en train de la serrer dans ses bras ? Ne se rendait-il pas compte de leur proximité ? Il semblait si calme alors que la jeune fille était troublée au plus haut point. Impossible de se concentrer, ou même de penser à quelque chose de cohérent, alors que Neji était si proche d'elle.

Mais, hormis la gêne qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir, elle se sentait incroyablement bien.

- Alors ? la coupa Neji dans ses réflexions. C'est quoi cette chanson ?

- Une… Une comptine que m'a apprise ma mère, qu'elle me chantait toujours les jours de neige.

- C'est un beau souvenir d'elle.

- H… Hai, approuva Tenten, un peu déboussolée.

Elle était la seule à être gênée alors ? Ça ne le dérangeait pas, Neji, de rester contre elle comme cela ? Apparemment non. Irrésistiblement, un sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. C'était sûrement le plus beau jour de Noël qu'elle vivait depuis des années.

- Tenten… Je me sens vraiment beaucoup mieux ici, avec toi, qu'au manoir Hyûga, déclara Neji.

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre. Il ne dit plus rien. Il n'en avait pas besoin.

Tenten ne répondit rien. Elle n'en avait pas besoin.

Lee et Gaï n'arrivèrent jamais. Et les deux jeunes gens restèrent longtemps ainsi, enlacés, bercés par la comptine que Tenten avait reprise. Une comptine qui parlait de la beauté de la neige. Mais surtout, une comptine qui reflétait le bonheur de l'instant présent.

_**Et voilà ce petit one-shot terminé. J'espère que ça vous a plu !**_

_**Je précise que la comptine de Tenten est une pure invention de ma part. Les traductions des mots « iroka », « samusa » et « shiroi » sont respectivement « beauté », « froideur » et « blanc » en japonais. Je voulais écrire « blancheur de la neige », mais impossible de trouver la traduction de « blancheur » ! Alors par défaut j'ai mis « blanc ». J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.**_

_**Sur ce, je vous laisse, en espérant vous avoir transmis un peu de la poésie et de la beauté de Noël et de la neige. Bonne année à tous !**_


End file.
